


真心话大冒险

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arthas/Kael'tha, Illidan/Kael'thas - Freeform, Lor'thmar/Keal'thas, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是某个爱玩的青铜龙，从各种时间线，把很多人都带过来玩一场真心话大冒险游戏，游戏的惩罚内容嘛，自然是调戏凯尔萨斯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	真心话大冒险

凯尔萨斯•逐日者心情很好的坐在苹果树下，一页一页的翻着《魔法咒语》，从这本流传了千年的基本咒语中寻找一条更为简洁的咒语。  
微风拂过他的脸庞，吹落了一缕整齐捋在耳后的长发，凯尔萨斯仿佛没有注意到一样，继续翻看着书。

远处的草地上围坐着四个人——当然，这对于任何人来说，都不可能看到的情景：洛丹伦的王子阿尔萨斯•米奈希尔、暗夜精灵伊利丹•怒风、奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王洛瑟玛•塞隆、前任肯瑞托大法师艾萨斯•夺日者。这当然是出于某个青铜龙的恶趣味，他把四个人从不同的时间线找来，组织他们玩一场“真心话大冒险”的游戏。青铜龙很干脆的告诉他们，如果游戏失败的话，就会在这个时间线里一直待下去，在原有的时间线里自己就会被抹杀掉。

凯尔萨斯为自己倒了一杯清水，优雅的抿了一口，继续翻动书页。  
看着远处的凯尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯下定决心走过去：不就是吻一下凯尔萨斯吗？！大踏步的走到凯尔萨斯面前，阿尔萨斯一手搂住了凯尔萨斯的腰，一手扣住了他的后脑，用力的吻了下去。微凉的嘴唇还带有清水的微甜气息，柔软而又温暖的口腔让阿尔萨斯有些痴迷，这是与女人接吻完全不一样的感受，想要进一步掠夺的时候，他发现身下凯尔萨斯的拳头握紧了……身为骑士的阿尔萨斯迅速放开了凯尔萨斯，开启圣光之速跑没影了。  
莫名其妙被强吻后推到在地的凯尔萨斯站了起来，嫌弃的擦了擦嘴角，用清理咒语把身上清理干净，捡起了书。他刚才好像看到了阿尔萨斯•米奈希尔。  
凯尔萨斯挑了挑眉弓，知道现在追逐阿尔萨斯已经错过了最好的时机，但是……以后要收拾他也不是没有机会。重新坐在苹果树下，凯尔萨斯继续翻起书页。

虽然失去了双眼，但是对于“亲吻凯尔萨斯”这种事情还是让伊利丹觉得诡异。他还不知道日后这个变种精灵将是自己最得力的手下。出于对上层精灵的了解，伊利丹隐藏了自己的身形，悄悄的来到了凯尔萨斯的身边，猛然伸手把奎尔多雷的脸捧到自己的面前吻了下去——完全不一样的感觉，完全没有暗夜精灵那种坚硬的皮肤，反而是异常的细腻与柔软，看来魔法不仅改变了上层精灵，也改变了他们的体质。魔法聚集的声音惊动了沉醉的伊利丹，他丢了一个烟雾弹，快速的离开了凯尔萨斯……在他离开的路线上出现了一大块被火元素聚集的地方，地道的炎爆术。  
凯尔萨斯暴怒的扔掉了书籍，专心致志的寻找起那个胆敢强吻他的暗夜精灵——奎尔多雷是不可侵犯的，那个暗夜精灵是怎么混进达拉然的？！点燃了魔法信号，一队达拉然的卫兵来到了凯尔萨斯面前，凯尔萨斯表达了对于达拉然警戒措施的不满，卫兵队长表示立刻去排查。

洛瑟玛一脸诡异的看着带着胜利笑容的阿尔萨斯、心不在焉的伊利丹，又头疼的看着远处处于发飙边缘的凯尔萨斯•逐日者王子殿下——这绝对是青铜龙的恶趣味，他的题目也是“强吻凯尔萨斯”。  
早就不是愣头青的洛瑟玛知道，自己再去强吻王子殿下，必然会被暴怒的王子殿下生吞活剥不可，他想了想，找了一个隐蔽的场所换了身衣服。  
“王子殿下。”洛瑟玛单膝点地施礼，“国王陛下让我问候您。”  
“是父亲叫你过来的，远行者？”凯尔萨斯的声音冷漠，极力压抑着刚才暴怒的情绪。  
“是的。”洛瑟玛回答，“洛瑟玛•塞隆为您效劳。”  
凯尔萨斯点了点头，示意洛瑟玛站起来说话。  
“国王陛下希望您回银月城一趟。”  
“现在？”凯尔萨斯狐疑的看着远行者。  
“不。”洛瑟玛回答，“国王陛下希望您在生日那天回到银月城。”  
“父亲……”凯尔萨斯的脸色柔和了起来，“转告国王陛下，我会在那天早早回去的。”  
“是。”洛瑟玛回答，“如果没有其他事情，王子殿下，请您允许我退下。”  
“去吧。”凯尔萨斯点了点头。  
洛瑟玛向后退走的时候，突然冲到了凯尔萨斯的面前，轻轻的在他的嘴唇上印下了一吻之后，发挥了游侠的优势，迅速撤离——及时躲开了王子殿下的火球术。  
“居然连我的游侠都来强吻我！”凯尔萨斯怒不可遏，火球术一直追着洛瑟玛逃走的方向激射，好几次差点射中洛瑟玛，幸好洛瑟玛跑得比较快。不过，因为洛瑟玛说出了自己的名字，导致后来王子殿下看到游侠部队，不，确切的说是看到当时完全不知情的洛瑟玛•塞隆时，咬牙切齿的进行报复，让希尔瓦娜斯非常不满，认定凯尔萨斯•逐日者王子殿下是个干扰正常指挥草包。

艾萨斯从来没有看到过如此暴怒的凯尔萨斯，但是他又不得不走过去——该死的青铜龙，虽然他的题目不是“强吻凯尔萨斯”，但是，大声向王子殿下表达爱意……  
越走近凯尔萨斯王子殿下，艾萨斯就越紧张，以至于他刚刚开口，就看到凯尔萨斯王子的一个火球丢了过来，他不得不高声喊：“王子殿下，我爱你！发自真心的爱你！”凯尔萨斯的回答是龙息术，还正好击中了艾萨斯，他的法袍完全被烧了，脸上黑呼呼，头发也被熏黑了，艾萨斯呛咳了几句，发现自己几乎被烧成裸体状态，再一看王子殿下准备再次发飙的时候，传送走了。

狼狈不堪的艾萨斯•夺日者只好用法术幻化成原来的样子。  
“哦，虽然差强人意，但是好歹都完成了。”青铜龙含着笑意说，“你们可以回去了。”  
沙漏再飞转，四个人都回去了。  
青铜龙眯起了眼睛看着发飙的凯尔萨斯，笑了起来：“孽缘就此开始了。”


End file.
